Le feu
by Head-Radio
Summary: Traduction de Kyprish Prophetess :Sirius et Remus passent un Noël, seuls au château. Mais que diable va-t-il se passer ?


Traduction de Kyprish Prophetess ! Merci à elle pour l'histoire, très plaisante par les temps qui courent ..

Bonne lecture et laissez votre avis ! (Notamment pour la traduction, ce qu'i modifier ou non ...)

* * *

Remus regardait encore le feu. Généralement, Sirius n'y prêtait pas une grande attention, à ce qu'il pouvait bien regarder. Il était de toute façon toujours en train de planifier contre Snape avec James mais visiblement, il y avait, en ce moment, quelques circonstances atténuantes à ce dur, mais plaisant, labeur.

En effet, James était rentré chez lui, tout comme Peter, et tout comme la très grande majorité des Gryffondors, afin de passer Noël avec leurs familles, tandis que d'autres avaient préféré rester au château.

Ainsi, Sirius avait le temps et l'attention d'observer Remus, notamment lorsqu'il regardait le feu, encore, pour la énième fois de la soirée, comme si les flammes vacillantes pouvaient lui donner toutes les réponses de l'univers …

Sirius trouvait cette attitude assez gênante, en y réfléchissant. Il était là, tout à fait disponible pour parler, tandis que Remus lui, préférait regarder dans le vide, où ses pensées de Remus-très-intelligent lui ferait certainement très mal, à lui, Sirius Black.

Il avait essayé de débuter une conversation quelques minutes auparavant, mais elle s'était éteinte et depuis, ils se muraient tout deux dans le silence. Sirius pensait qu'il signifiait que Remus ne voulait pas parler, alors il avait opté pour la stratégie de le regarder jusqu'à ce qu'un mot traverse ses lèvres. Mais, au bout d'un certain temps d'attente, où aucune réaction ne se fit savoir, Sirius se rendit compte qu'il n'aimait pas le silence. Il détestait ça, ce n'était même pas discutable. Honnêtement, s'il avait voulu simplement s'asseoir et regarder des gens, il serait simplement rentré chez lui, et serait allé au dîner familial des Black, pour Noël. Il était certain d'obtenir quelques regards courroucés, comme lorsqu'il avait quitté la maison de ses parents cet été.

Remus était très agréable à regarder, il imaginait, mais il préférait lui parler, de très loin. Ou même s'embrasser. Embrasser Remus était certainement en haut de la liste des Choses-très-cool-à-faire-avec-Monny.

Mais, ils ne faisaient même pas ça non plus. Sirius avait espéré, qu'avec le dortoir vide, tout comme le reste de l'école, ils auraient pu s'amuser un peu tout les deux, et faire quelques petites choses. Non, pas cette chose là, juste parler et plaisanter. Mais avec ce Remus silencieux, ils n'étaient pas prêts de faire autre chose que de se regarder.

Sirius cligna des yeux, réalisant que Remus avait cessé de regarder le feu, mais le regardait lui. Sa bouche était en de bouger aussi ... Ah, il parlait juste.

« - .. D'accord ? Sirius ? Es-tu … »

Ses lèvres étaient en train de bouger d'une façon plutôt suggestive. La dernière pleine lune avait laissé une petite cicatrice juste à coté de sa bouche, et Remus utilisait toujours l'humour depuis pour la désigner. Mme Pomfrey avait dit qu'il serait bientôt guéri, Sirius s'en souvenait.

« L'infirmière ? Elle devait avoir un .. »

Ah, il y avait comme un air fâché sur son visage maintenant, peut être que Sirius devrait l'écouter. Mais il n'arrivait pas du tout à se concentrer.

« - .. Irius ! Sirius ! »

Ses cheveux brillaient à la lumière, blonds, roux et bruns, avec des reflets argentés, certainement issus de la lune qui illuminait dehors. Sirius avait alors espéré, juste un instant, qu'elle pouvait ne pas exister. Parce que son existence rendait Remus si triste …

« - Honnêtement Sirius, réveille toi ... »

Depuis combien de temps était-il en train de le regarder ? Il pensait qu'il ne s'agissait que de quelques secondes, mais vu la tête de Remus, vraiment très inquiet, peut être que ça faisait un peu plus ...

Les yeux de Sirius s'agrandirent lorsqu'il sentit que les lèvres de Remus avaient arrêté de parler, pour aller rencontrer les siennes. Pendant un moment, il s'était tendu, avant de réagir, et de l'attirer à lui en quémendant l'accès à a langue.

Remus gémissait, laissant Sirus le mettre sur ses genoux. Il plaça sa main derrière la nuque de son partenaire, pour le rapprocher encore plus.

Ils se séparèrent, Remus regardant alors tendrement Sirius, qui souriait.

« Bien que je n'éprouve absolument aucun remord, je peux savoir en quel honneur était-ce ? »

Remus le regarda, incrédule.

« Tu étais dans le vide depuis 10 minutes, en train de me regarder ! Ça m'a inquiété ! À quoi est-ce que tu pouvais bien penser Sirius ? »

« Peut être que ta beauté m'a tellement éblouit que j'étais incapable de parler … »

Remus grogna.

« Bien. Ma 'beauté'. Pour le bon déroulement de la soirée, je vais prétendre te croire. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils, et rapprocha Remus de lui.

« Prétendre ?! Moony, je suis choqué ! Tu es magnifique, et je n'autoriserai personne, même toi, à dire le contraire ! »

Sirius avait l'air très sérieux, et Remus totalement abusé. Il hocha la tête, lentement.

« Je ne me vois pas comme ça tu sais. »

Sirius se renfrogna alors totalement, et força Remus à quitter la pièce, le guidant vers les escaliers.

« Mais, Sirius ! »

Il le fit taire d'un regard, et l'incita à rejoindre leur dortoir. Ouvrant précipitamment la porte, il ordonna à Remus de s'asseoir sur son lit, et entreprit de chercher un miroir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu y vois ? » demanda-t-il alors, en forçant Remus à se regarder dedans.

« Un loup-garou maigre, avec trop de problèmes. Il a l'air faible, est couvert de cicatrices et lit peut être un peu trop. Il ne peut pas parler à quelqu'un sans devenir nerveux, et est bien trop lâche pour faire parti des Gryffondors. Il est bien moins charismatique que son meilleur ami à ses côtés ».

Remus se retourna vers Sirius, qui le regardait totalement désemparé.

« C'est ce que tu penses ? »

Remus hocha la tête, tandis que Sirius faisait glisser le miroir de façon à ce qu'il puisse le voir à travers.

« Tu sais ce que je vois ? Je vois un jeune homme courageux, qui n'en a que trop bavé. Il est calme, mais a énormément d'idées, dès qu'il s'ouvre un peu. Il est intelligent, très intelligent. Ses cicatrices montrent sa bravoure, qui montre la douleur qui le traverse. Je vois une personne gentille, adorable, avec juste un défaut, il pourrait tout donner, même le seul t-shirt qu'il porte sur le dos. Je vois quelqu'un qui ne peut voir ses propres qualités, alors qu'elles sont en face de lui. »

Remus ria faiblement, tentant d'alléger la situation.

« Qui est ce mec ? Il a l'air cool ! »

« C'est toi, Rem. C'est ce que je vois quand je te regarde. Tu es courageux, drôle, gentil, et tu es toi. Et je t'aime pour ça. »

Remus sourit en l'attrapant par la taille.

« Merci. »

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Sirius trouve les mots pour lui poser sa question.

« À quoi pensais-tu, avant ? »

Remus se figea légèrement, mais essaya de ne le pas lui montrer.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu m'as demandé à quoi je pensais. Je t'ai répondu que c'était à propos de ta beauté. Alors je me demandais à quoi est-ce que toi, tu pensais. »

Remus soupira.

« Juste à propos des cadeaux de Noël, c'est tout. J'ai peur, je ne sais pas quoi t'acheter ».

Sirius sourit.

« Tout ce que je veux pour Noël, c'est toi ». Il l'embrassa sur le nez, avant de se lever.

« Hé bien, je suis exténué, malheureusement. Donc, j'ai peur de devoir être temporairement retiré de vente, et d'être repoussé à une date ultérieure, mon cher Patmol. »

Laissant Remus avec un petit rire, il se dirigea vers son lit et s'endormit en quelques secondes.

L'adolescent se redressa alors, plein de réflexions.

* * *

Sirius se renfrogna, ennuyé. Bien sur, c'était Noël, mais ça s'annonçait plutôt mal. Tout d'abord, Remus n'avait apparemment pas prévu de lui offrir quelque chose, vu qu'il n'y avait rien sous son sapin. Bien que cela n'avait qu'une quelconque importance, il ne lui avait signifié rien du tout. Il pensait vraiment que Sirius ne pouvait pas le remarquer ?

Remus avait eu l'air heureux, en tout cas, du cadeau que Sirius lui avait offert. Un nouveau livre qu'il lui avait demandé, et un kilo de chocolat. Son « merci » aurait du être … fort agréable.

Ensuite, Snape était parvenu à l'énerver sur le chemin du petit-déjeuner. Il avait était si distrait par l'absence de cadeau de la part de Remus et de son silence, qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à l'esquiver en temps voulu. Sirius était alors à fleur de peau pour le reste de la journée.

Mais le dernier fut le pire. Après avoir dîner, Remus s'était éclipsé. Il avait prétexté un oubli à la bibliothèque, et qu'il le retrouverait dans la salle commune. Sirius l'y attendait alors depuis déjà un moment, et Remus n'était pas encore revenu.

Il grogna, et décida de rentrer au dortoir, histoire d'y trouver quelque chose à faire. James lui avait envoyé un livre de farces à faire, peut être qu'il y en aura une ou deux à essayer.

Il monta agilement l'escalier, puis, ouvrit la porte.

L'odeur du chocolat monta alors soudainement à ses narines. Il embrassa la pièce du regard, et resta sans voix face au spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Remus était assis sur son lit, entièrement nu, à l'exception d'un boxer et d'un large collier rouge autour de son cou. Une branche de gui était accrochée au dessus, dans le baldaquin. Lorsqu'il leva vers Sirius, ce dernier se rapprocha.

L'odeur du chocolat provenait de la boîte posée sur la table, à côté de bouteilles de Bièrreaubeurre et d'une incroyablement grande rose rouge.

« Joyeux Noël Sirius ».

Remus était horriblement nerveux. Ses mains se tordaient sans cesse, et il n'osait pas regarder Sirius dans les yeux. Il s'assit à ses côtés, remarquant les pétales de rose sur le lit et sur le sol.

« Sirius ? Oh, peut être que j'aurais pas du faire ça, juste te donner quelques chose .. »

Son amoureux le fit taire en plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes, et en l'attirant contre lui.

« C'est le meilleur cadeau de ma vie Monny ! Maintenant ... »

Il le poussa sur le dos, avec précautions et en souriant. Remus le regardait, les yeux ronds.

« Maintenant quoi ? »

« Laisse moi ouvrir mon cadeau ! »

* * *

_**Alors ? **_


End file.
